Destiny
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Semi-AU. Jeanne reflects on her past, and a certain green-eyed shaman... it might sucked since it was done in a rush-_-U [JeannexLyserg]


A sad melody filled the whole room. As her slender fingers gently touched the smooth ivory keys, memories flooded back to the young leader of the X – Laws.

The road that runs in the city is like a river of light **The ground ripping us apart is just like the Milky Way**

Her wispy silver locks fell down all the way to her back like a curtain, her long dark lashes complimenting her milky cheeks perfectly. 

Hitting the pedal on the left with small effort, the scene that she had always dreamed of every night kept disturbing her thoughts.

Destiny 

_© Jess-chan/Kari_

_"For you."_

_Her scarlet orbs widened, when he presented her a single white rose. It's pure white color, enticing her, and its green leaves reminded her of his eyes._

_"Arigatou..."_

_The words came out as a whisper, almost inaudible, but it still brought a smile to his lips... for he knew... he had touched her heart and soul._

****

It's strange... My heart 

**_Is quietly swaying._**

****

_"I want to show you something."_

_His curious olivine orbs gazed at her ruby red ones. "I want to thank you for the rose, the other day... I know you'll like it."_

_His heart jumped, when she tightly clasped her small hands with his, and she started to pull him in a random direction._

**_I want to accept it all with you,_**

**_Like the sea..._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

His eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. 

_It stood strong, and proud, its branches held up high in dignity._

_The sun kissed it gently with its rays, and the gentle breeze inviting the tiny pastel petals in its capricious dance._

_"Do you like it? You're the first person I've shown this to!"_

_Nodding mutely he smiled fondly when her eyes met with his. Sharing a tender look, he held out a hand._

**_Destiny... Why does one person,_**

**_Fall in love with another?_**

**_Each time I ask love,_**

**_I encounter myself._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

A smiled played across her pink cherry lips, as he held out a hand. His emerald orbs twinkling, and he had a fond look on his face. 

Accepting it whole-heartedly, she giggled as he pulled her towards the tree, the wind softly teasing her silver locks.

**_Destiny... The stars will lead me,_**

**_If that's my fate..._**

**_No matter what happens, I'll be OK._**

**_You are always there in my universe_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

After much running, and playing, she had gone tired. She was exhausted and he had obliged to have her rest in his arms, in between the strong roots of the proud sakura tree.

Closing his eyes contentedly as she curled up into a ball in his arms. Her head resting softly against his chest, his arms protectively around her waist... he would never let go... it wasn't everyday God had given him the chance to hold an angel close.

**_Even if we disappear, the sights of the city_**

Wouldn't seem to change, but actually they would 

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

His breathing was warm and it felt absolutely right. 

_She smiled as his heart talked to her. Its gentle, sure beats, felt music to her ears, and his thumb caressing her cheek._

_It was nice to be next to him... even only for a while. Even if the dream would end, they would have to face the harsh reality when the two of them wake up..._

_It was something to surely remember._

**_It's not the same world_**

**_Without someone else,_**

**_Because we live connected to each other_**

**_At an unseen place..._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

"... Leaving?"

_She felt her heart break when the usual twinkle in his eyes disappeared; instead they were full of melancholy, and despair._

**_Destiny... Nobody except you_**

**_Can become you._**

_"Lyserg-kun..."_

_She pursed her lips, when he flashed her a small, sad smile._

_"Promise me..."_

_He placed his hand over hers. _

_"That you'd come back."_

**_So with a smile, in tears,_**

**_I tell you that you're irreplaceable._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Slowly opening her eyes, Jeanne sighed a small, wistful sigh.

Just thinking about _him_... 

Her long bangs, obscured her eyes, her fingers stopped their dance with the piano keys. 

A single crystalline tear streaked down her face... and for the first time in seven years, Jeanne had shed her tears.

**_Destiny... Because that's our promise_**

**_From before we were born._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

It wasn't any good. Locking up all the feeling and sadness and longing for her dear best friend have done her so much done. Trying to ignore it for those past painful years, wretched her heart... 

And now... after seven years... he enters her life again... 

She didn't know what to feel when she had heard from Marco that their new member was... _him._

**_Our love can overcome sorrow._**

**_Shining in your universe, I become myself._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

He hadn't talked to her, yet, personally that is... alone.  Sure, it was simple; they were after all best friends, and she had always remembered how open she was to her dear _Lyserg-kun_, but after she had encountered him in that corridor alone... something was wrong.

His eyes now longer sparkled the way she had remembered... instead they were now a void of hatred, and revenge.

She sighed. It was reasonable... he had joined the X – Laws with the same goal as she had... defeat Asakura Hao... whatever must be the reason, must've hurt him so much. Thinking about Lyserg alone with that pitiful look in his eyes, made her revenge for Hao much stronger.

He didn't smile at her, he didn't even responded a reply when she greeted him... 

The logical part of her told her that it was stupid to think of such things. Seven years... it even made her wonder how she could've remembered him even through those seven years. She was still young back then...

Every single night of those seven years, she knew... she still dreamed of him.

****

**_Destiny... Why does one person_**

**_Fall in love with another?_**

**_Each time I ask love,_**

**_I encounter myself._**

****

She still knew quite a lot about him... everything from his favorite food, color, to his very favorite flowers... Why? 

**_Destiny... The stars will lead me,_**

**_If that's my fate..._**

****

It was a very simple question... but the answer was very complex...

**_No matter what happens, I'll be OK._**

**_You are always there in my universe._**

****

She smiled... wiping the tears off her cheek. Maybe someday she would know, why her heart beat madly whenever she thought of him, why the simplest things he did, the tiniest gestures made her smile, why she had cherished the short time she had spent with her...

Maybe someday...

Owari 

Nihao~~~!! Domo arigatou gozaimasu to animelyrics.com for the English translation, I lifted the song from Fushigi Yuugi of Yu Watase-sensei.

And to the reviewers of _Chocolate Chip Cookies_: **Carrotchan, Beth-chan, Tengoko-chan&Yasha-sama, Kitsune Asakura, Joruri Soma, Spencerblaze, winterwind, Angel-wing**

*Sigh* this thing made me miss Ranma... oh, well... Dedicated to the following lovely people:

**Black-thief: **Hei master~~~!! ^_________^ Sana naman ngayon naintindihan mo na 'to, no? Sige, pagmasaya ako itutuloy ko yung _Confessions Gone Wrong_, heh, heh, thanks nga pala~~!! _Kung mag smile, iba na ang ibig sabihin, di na friends ang tinggin nya sa 'kin..._ XD

**Craztcat-freak**: Welcome to the world of fanfiction my dear friend... lolz, masaya ako at na-touch ka dun sa email ko^^ Heh, heh sige na susubukan ko i-update yung _Foolish Heart_ para sa 'yo. Pero sana nga lang, mag-concert ka naman para sa 'kin. Heh, gusto lang kita inisin...

_Everyday palaging we're together_

_Every week palaging may sleep over_

_Tawag niya sa mommy ko ay tita_

_Bakit di ko pa ba nakita?_

_Then out of the blues_

_I'm feeling so true_

_Bigla na lang sinabi sa 'kin:_

_This guy is in love with you pare!_

This guy is in love with you pare! 

_This guy is in love with you pare!_

_Bading na bading sa 'yo_

Dapat nga _Stuck_ XD sige patayin mo na 'ko sa susunod nating pagkikita~~!! Sowee kung mali yung aking lyrics... XD wala ako sa tamang pag-iisip ng ginawa ko 'to~~!! Limited lang ang alam ko sa kanta, at nawala ko pa yung lyrics, so hanggang diyan lang yung kanta. Anyways, gusto mo sa next time _May Tatlong Bibe_? XD

**Ate Eina:** Yey~~!! Na post ko na yung fic mo, ate! Ang saya, saya! Heh, heh sana naman kahit isa sa inyo i-kwento niyo nangyari sa Ranma~~!! 

**Mommy Patty Crabby: **Heh, heh kill me for calling you that, Patty~~!! Yup, this one's for you... ikaw si Jeanne, bahala ka na kung si Sesshy yun  si Daddy Lychee si Lyserg XD Ano gusto mo kantahin ko para sa 'yo?


End file.
